


Blackbird Fly

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-05
Updated: 2004-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Can two broken men mend each other?





	1. Blackbird Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

There was something in his eyes that said he was broken. I'd seen it the

first day he walked into my office. It would be years before I found out

the reasons. I didn't try very hard to resist his seduction. I knew my

marriage was over, had known for some time. 

 

And the boy was beautiful, warm, willing, and the hottest piece of ass

I'd ever had. 

 

Even when he disappeared and I learned who pulled his strings, I still

wanted him. Could have had him, did have him that night Mulder brought him

to me. 

 

I still remember the first time I called him Blackbird. He had just come

back from Russia, even more broken than before. And for some reason, the

song began to circle my brain. The words just seemed to lend themselves to

him. 

 

That night, I took a chance. He'd come to me as soon as he was back in

the country, exposed his new weakness to me and waited for my judgement. 

 

I love Walter. Have loved him since the first night he'd taken me to bed.

He was the only man who'd ever made me feel it was about me, too, that I

was there for more than just his pleasure. And the night before Mulder and

I'd gone to Russia, he had driven me to even greater heights. 

 

So I had come to him, damaged beyond repair. I stood in his bedroom,

naked, head down, not wanting to see the disgust I was sure would be in

his eyes. I felt his hand as it gently touched the wreckage of my arm.

Then he pulled me close to his strong chest. 

 

"My beautiful blackbird." 

 

I felt his tears on my head and the dam broke. We wept together, standing

in the middle of his bedroom. When the storm passed, he took me to his bed

and held me as I slept the first peaceful sleep I'd known since my arm had

been hacked off. 

 

I woke the next morning to the sound of his voice as he spoke softly into

the phone. 

 

"I won't be in at all today, Kim. Please reschedule anything you can. And

ask Agent Scully to sit in on the planning meeting, give her my notes for

that. I'll be unreachable. If anyone demands to know why, tell them it's a

family matter." 

 

I smiled as Walter chuckled; I knew the only one bold enough to demand

would be Mulder. "Just remind him that the devil did not kick me out of

hell to torment him; I too, have a family. I'll see you first thing

Monday." 

 

"You're taking the day off?" 

 

"I thought we'd get out of town; that okay with you?" 

 

"Sure, where are you taking me?" 

 

"Let me surprise you. Now get up so we can shower and get out of here

before Mulder shows up at the door." 

 

He moved quickly to get out of the bed, but stopped suddenly and looked

at me expectantly. I held out my hand and smiled at him. 

 

"Get a move on, would you?" 

 

I took my time bathing him in the shower. Scrubbed his scalp harder when

he asked. I stood patiently as he scrubbed my back for me. Back in the

bedroom I pitched him a change of clothes and he looked surprised. 

 

"I would have thought you threw these away." 

 

"I hoped you'd show up again, for more than a night." 

 

"I wish I never had to leave." 

 

"Someday you won't. But we'll talk about that later. I'm hungry, aren't

you?" 

 

"Starved." 

 

We ate a huge breakfast and then hit the road. He gave me a quizzical

look as we passed into Maryland. 

 

"When you left with Mulder for Russia, I made some plans. We have a lot

to talk about." 

 

"Does Mulder know anything about your plans?" 

 

"They don't include him, so why should I tell him?" 

 

"I just..." 

 

"Alex, shit!" 

 

I changed lanes, then pulled off to the shoulder of the road. I needed

him to be looking into my eyes when I said it for the first time. He

watched me, his eyes wary, as I turned to him. 

 

"Alex Krycek, I don't love Fox Mulder...well, I do, but I'm not in love

with him. I'm in love with you." 

 

"You..." 

 

"Love you. Now come over here, and kiss me." 

 

"But it's daylight, and we're on a public street." 

 

He sounded panicky. I couldn't help it; I laughed, then laughed harder

when he made a pouty face at me. 

 

"The day will come, Alex, when neither of us will care who sees us kiss.

I promise you that." 

 

I turned back and put the car into gear, then eased out onto the freeway.

In less than an hour, I pulled up in front of a small house in a quiet

residential section of a sleepy small town. 

 

The house was older. I would later learn it had been built in the

post-war forties. I was reminded of the house where Lynn Bracken lived, in

LA Confidential. When Walter opened the door, I was pleased to see the

inside had not been modernized. 

 

The hardwood floors gleamed; the fireplace had a wide shelf over it, and

a mirror that looked to be the original. The furniture even looked

vintage. I hoped the bed would have a newer mattress. 

 

"Do you like it?" 

 

"It's great, Walter, how did you find it?" 

 

"An old buddy of mine called me about it. When his aunt had to go into a

nursing home, he thought about putting it on the market, but then he

remembered my mentioning that I wanted to retire to a small town when the

time came. He had the neighbor meet me with the key the next Saturday." 

 

"I take it you liked it a lot." 

 

"So much that I called him from here and asked his price. I think he gave

me a real deal, since he let me keep the furniture I wanted. I hated the

old fabric, so I had most of the pieces reupholstered. He took a few

vacation days, and I helped him pack up the personal things he wanted to

keep. We donated the rest." 

 

"What about the bed?" 

 

"Is that a big interest to you?" 

 

"Well, you usually fuck me till I pass out, and then wake me up by

pushing that big thing up me, I..." 

 

"You think I don't want you? Why do you think I brought you here where no

one can find us? I plan on our breaking in that new mattress. By Sunday I

don't expect either of us to be moving easily. Come on, I'll show you the

ceiling in the bedroom." 

 

"Nice ceiling is it?" 

 

"I'll let you know when it's your turn to show it to me." 

 

I followed him into the bedroom, wondering how things would work now. Sex

with only one arm was going to be a challenge. I need not have worried;

Walter figured it all out for us. 

 

At that point, Alex's arm had not healed enough for him to get a

prosthesis fitted. And even once he was fitted with one, I didn't think

he'd want to wear it all the time. During the drive, I had been thinking

of the possible positions we would need to use now. 

 

Me on my back wouldn't be a problem, I'd just have to make sure to put my

leg on that side over his shoulder, or keep it raised so he could use my

knee for leverage. Doing him against the wall wouldn't need to change

since I normally had one arm wrapped around him anyway. 

 

The biggest change would be doggy style. Trying to hold yourself up for

the amount of time I normally went at him would be difficult until he

built up his muscle more on that side to compensate. 

 

I stopped just inside the doorway to let him look around. Later, I would

tell him that I'd redone the interiors myself. I'd hired a contractor to

do the outside work. At the time, I hadn't admitted it, not out loud, but

the room had been redone as a showcase for Alex. 

 

Since our first night together, part of me had been planning a home for

us. As soon as I'd driven up to the house, I'd known it was to be ours.

Hell, I'd have paid twice what Jason wanted for it. Once the papers had

been signed, I'd started going to the house every weekend, doing a room at

a time. Would it be any surprise that I started in the bedroom? 

 

"Nice bed." He grinned at me. 

 

I'd have been pissed except for the fact that I knew he understood the

message. All the colors had been chosen based on odd comments he'd made

now and again about his likes and dislikes. 

 

I gave him my best leer, "Get naked, boy. I want to see you spread out

across that big bed." 

 

I watched as he swaggered over to the chair beside of the bed. He dropped

his jacket casually, followed by the green tee shirt he was wearing. His

grin faltered, so I gave him a wolf whistle of encouragement. The grin

came back full force and breathtaking. 

 

I moved forward, turning down the bed without taking my eyes off him.

When he was naked, he crawled onto the bed. 

 

"You just gonna stand there?" 

 

I threw off my clothes, anxious to get to him. He teased me even more by

stroking himself as he watched me strip. I opened the bedside drawer and

pulled out the lube. He held out his hand and I squirted some on his

fingers. As I turned back to look in the drawer, he grabbed my dick. 

 

"I'm clean, Walter, and I'm sure you are, too. If you truly meant what

you said in the car..." 

 

"I did. Only you, Alex, for the rest of my life." 

 

"Show me." 

 

His fingers finished slicking me up and then he rubbed the extra along

his crack. 

 

I don't know why I couldn't say it to him. Words don't ever come easy to

me when it's important. And it was very important to me that when I told

him, he would believe, without doubt or hesitation. 

 

You see I knew - the minute I walked into the room, I knew his planning

had started long before my trip to Russia. The room was practically a

display case for me. All the colors complimented my hair, eyes, and skin

tone. The furniture was an easy fusion of mission oak and art deco, two

styles I'd made passing comments on years before. Even the pictures on the

walls were prints of artists I'd mentioned loving. 

 

Only a man who pays attention to his partner would remember the comments.

Only a man who loved me would make a home like this for me. 

 

I spread my legs to welcome him. He knelt for a long minute just looking

at me. Then he bent down to kiss me, a long deep kiss that sucked out my

soul and let me tell you, it went with him gladly. His big hands slipped

under my thighs and he lifted me. I reached between us and grasped his

cock, guiding him to me. 

 

My body welcomed him, the way the desert welcomes rain. He sank deep

inside me, and then took another kiss. For several minutes his only

movements were to kiss, suck and bite. He thoroughly tasted and ravaged my

lips, throat and nipples. 

 

Finally, I grabbed his ear and pulled him up to look at me. "If you don't

get to fucking, I'm going to scream rape so loud the neighbors will call

the police." 

 

He chuckled at me, kissed the tip of my nose. "You want this, boy?" he

pulled out slowly, as I moaned. Then he slammed back in, "Or do you want

this?" and he pumped into and out of me hard and fast a few times. 

 

"Fuck me!" 

 

"God, take a boy someplace nice for the weekend and he gets all sassy." 

 

His mouth descended onto mine, as he rolled my hips higher and then

proceeded to fuck me into another universe. I would have screamed out my

pleasure, but his kisses kept stealing my breath. When I reached for my

cock he spoke again. 

 

"That's it, jack it, come for me." 

 

I didn't need any more invitation than that. I pulled hard at my cock and

shot hard all over his stomach and chest. He groaned as I tightened on

him, and I felt his dick jerking as he came inside me. Then he dropped

like a stone on my chest. He did manage to lower my legs before he almost

passed out. 

 

I let my legs slide along his sweat soaked body to rest with my heels

behind his knees. I placed my hand on his neck and promptly fell asleep. 

 

I woke to the late afternoon light peeking through the blinds, still

sprawled on top of Alex. At some point, my softened dick had slipped from

his body. He was still sleeping. I wondered how, with me on top of him.

Probably passed out from lack of oxygen. But as I started to move, his

hand gripped me. 

 

"Stay." 

 

"We need to get up sometime. I need to feed you so you can do your part

toward breaking in the bed." 

 

"I'm sleeping in the wet spot, that should be enough." 

 

"You saying you don't want to give it to me?" I reached between us to

stroke him to make sure he knew what I wanted him to give me. 

 

"You keep doing that and he won't care if he's starving." 

 

I smiled down at him and kissed his nose, which he immediately wiggled at

me. Then I rolled over and sat up. 

 

"I'll go start the shower." 

 

"Yeah, okay." 

 

I was standing, letting the water wash away his dried come from my body,

when he pulled back the curtain. I silently made room. He kissed me

briefly and then stepped into the spray. We didn't linger, we were both

hungry. He followed me back to the bedroom and headed for his clothes on

the chair. 

 

"Alex, the armoire on that side has some things for you, if you don't

want to wear what you had on before. We'll have to go out to eat, there

isn't really anything much to eat here." 

 

I watched as he opened the top drawer, then closed it; that one was

designed for accessories, with compartments for watches and cufflinks. 

 

"Try the third one." 

 

He pulled out a pair of underwear and stepped into them. Without asking,

he stepped to the closet and opened the door. He picked out a shirt; held

it out to me, and when I took it, he added a pair of dress slacks. Then I

watched as he checked out the things I'd purchased for him. 

 

He was soon dressed, looking good enough to eat in the casual slacks and

lightweight sweater. He obviously didn't think so. He looked up and I saw

the pain in his eyes. 

 

"When will you be able to be fitted for an arm?" 

 

"I'm not sure. I need to see someone here." 

 

"I can probably find someone for you." 

 

"Walter, is there any profession that you don't have ties to?" 

 

"Not really. If you'd be more comfortable we can do take-out." 

 

"Yeah, I would." 

 

"No problem. I'll run out and I'll also get something for breakfast and

we can shop in the afternoon tomorrow." 

 

I stepped toward him and he met me half way. A goodbye kiss and I was on

my way. 

 

While Walter was gone, I explored the house. He'd only completed three

rooms. The rest still needed work. I was sure that he'd been doing the

work himself. He's the kind of man who would want it done a particular

way, and wouldn't trust that to contractors. I found post-its here and

there with notes in his neat hand; things like colors or what he felt

should go in that spot. One room was filled with furniture that I decided

must be earmarked for certain rooms. 

 

If the stuff he'd reupholstered had matched some of the pieces in there,

I was really glad he'd made the change. Had he built it from the ground

up, he couldn't have found a place I'd be more comfortable with. The

doorbell rang, and I hurried to it, thinking Walter was loaded down. As I

pulled the door open, my greeting died on my lips. 

 

"Hello, you must be, Alex. I'm Nathan. I live next door. Walter told me

he'd be bringing you to see the place when you got back from Europe. How

was the trip?" I was awe struck; he said all that without taking a breath.

 

 

"Walter isn't here. He ran out to the store." 

 

"I wondered where the car was. What do you think? Of the house I mean.

He's been nervous as a cat that you wouldn't like it." 

 

"Walter was worried?" 

 

"Hell, yeah. He reminds me of me when I was fixing up the place next door

for my lover. You're every bit as gorgeous as he said you were. Listen, I

can't stay, Raul will be home soon and it's my night to cook. Why don't

you and Walter come for a drink later? Raul will be green that I got to

meet Walter's intended before he did. Bye now." 

 

I felt as if I'd run a marathon, the man had sucked up all the air in the

room. But as his words sunk in, I felt a warm glow that started in my

belly and spread outward in all directions. Walter had told the neighbors

about me. Fuck that, Walter had bragged about me. 

 

I met him at the door when he got back, taking the bags, putting them on

the floor; I backed him up and attacked his mouth. When I let him come up

for air, he panted at me. 

 

"What was that for?" 

 

"Telling Nathan that I'm gorgeous. We're invited over for drinks after

dinner." 

 

"You mean you have energy left? The man wears me out." 

 

"You'd better mean by talking your ear off." 

 

"Wait until you see Raul. There is no way I'd mess with his property.

Bikers run from him. He's a giant; I don't know why Nathan isn't broken." 

 

"Does he talk as much?" 

 

"No, thank god. Do you want to go over for a drink?" 

 

"Well, since I'm your 'intended' I should probably get to know our

neighbors." 

 

Walter groaned and covered his face. "I don't think I ever used that

word. I'm sure I told him you were my lover." 

 

"Lover sounds pretty fine as well." 

 

I bent to pick up a bag and Walter grabbed up the others. He put away the

breakfast foods as I set the table for our first dinner together in our

home. `Home', a word I never expected to apply to me. 

 

I was nervous as we walked across the yard to the neighbors' house. The

door was flung open almost before the bell stopped sounding. Walter was

right; Raul was a mountain. He had black wavy hair, a neat beard, and I'd

be willing to bet his thighs were as big as Nathan's waist. But there

wasn't an ounce of fat on the man anywhere. 

 

His voice surprised me; it was soft and gentle. "Come in, Walter. You

must be Alex. It's nice to meet you, finally." 

 

He extended his hand and I shook it. I felt as I had when my father had

taught me to shake hands when I was five. If that old thing about the size

of a man's hands was correct, Nathan must be a size queen. 

 

He ushered us into a living room that was all pastels that somehow didn't

look so feminine with him in the room. Nathan came into the room with a

tray that he placed on the coffee table. 

 

"Champagne seemed to be called for. Of course, I can get something

stronger if you'd like." 

 

"I think champagne is a fine idea." 

 

Nathan served the wine and then perched on the arm of the chair Raul was

sitting in. "A toast. To new beginnings, may our friendship flourish." 

 

"Hear, hear." 

 

We drank our wine and soon Nathan had scooted off the arm and into Raul's

lap. Walter's hand rested lightly on my thigh as we talked about the town

and Nathan gave me tips on the best places to get fresh fruits, and which

grocery had the freshest fish. Raul said very little, but what he did say

was informative. 

 

I found myself relaxing as the conversation went on, and Nathan refilled

our glasses several times. Nathan was prattling along and suddenly asked

the question I had hoped wouldn't come up. 

 

"Alex, you're so attractive why don't you have a prosthesis?" 

 

Walter stiffened beside me and Raul rumbled warningly, "Nathan, hush." 

 

"It's okay, Raul. It was a simple question and one I'll probably be asked

again. I only lost my arm a short time ago, while I was out of the

country." 

 

Nathan was instantly on his feet and came to sit beside me. "Oh dear, me

and my big mouth. I'm so sorry. Walter had never mentioned it, so I just

thought it had happened long ago." 

 

"Nathan." Raul's voice sounded almost harsh. 

 

"Walter didn't know until I got home. I didn't - I mean - " 

 

"You thought it would make a difference to Walter." 

 

I looked up into the warmest brown eyes this side of Walter's. "Yeah,

silly, huh?" 

 

"Very." 

 

Walter's hand squeezed my thigh. "I think we should head home. I know

it's Friday night but we haven't been together for some time. I'm sure you

understand." 

 

"Of course, we do. Hell, when Raul is gone for more than a single night

I'm so horny..." 

 

"Nathan!" 

 

"Yes, dear." Nathan's grin was anything but repentant. I decided I liked

him a lot. 

 

Walter and I wandered home hand in hand. He pointed me toward the

bedroom, "Go, I'm just going to lock up." 

 

I went into the bedroom and by the time Walter joined me, I had the bed

turned down and was lighting a couple of candles that were sitting on top

of my armoire. He came directly to me and wrapped his arms around me. 

 

"Do you want to show me the ceiling?" 

 

"It is my turn, after all." 

 

He twisted in my arms to kiss me. By the time he pulled back, he'd

managed to unbutton my shirt. As his hand slipped up my chest, a shiver

ran through me. I hadn't bottomed before I met him. Then again, I hadn't

been in love until I met him. 

 

From the beginning, Alex was different from anyone else. As I said, I'd

seen the broken part of him in his eyes. I don't think he'd ever realized

that I was broken, too. 

 

I grew up in a homophobic time. As a teen, I'd been skinny, shy, scared

to death that someone would see my shameful secret. So what had I done? I

joined the Marines, thinking they'd make a man of me, that I could somehow

get past the desire to fuck my own sex. 

 

All that really happened was that I learned to be gruff, hide my feeling

better. Oh, and they did buff me up. The training had added muscle to my

thin frame. I came out of Nam outwardly a man, but the boy scared of his

desires was still inside. 

 

I tried to be straight, fucked women, got married. But there were the

nights that my need drove me. I'm not proud of cheating on my wife, but

when I was in another town, I always found a gay bar and a willing boy. 

 

Men like me attract the boys who want a daddy, and that was just fine

with me. There's a school of thought that goes: as long as you're pitching

exclusively, you're not gay; you're just obtaining release. Some men use

this to justify continuing to consider themselves straight. I never really

managed to sell that shit to myself. 

 

When I met Alex, my dick stood up, my ass quivered and I damn near forgot

to breathe. So it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to me to

give him my cherry. Not that he'd tried for it. I'd offered. And the look

in his eyes when I did, made the pain, awkwardness and stained sheets

worth it, ten times over. 

 

After the first time, his confidence grew and so did his technique. I

watched as Alex began to learn how to make love to me with one hand. No

more teasing a nipple with one hand while rolling my balls with the other.

But he could suck on my nipple while playing with my balls, and he

proceeded to show me how good that could feel. 

 

When we finally got to the bed, I positioned myself, shoving a pillow

under my hips to raise them. He knelt between my legs and just looked at

me for a long moment. I saw the fear in his eyes. 

 

"Alex, it just means we find different ways, that's all. It won't be any

less glorious, how could it? My pleasure comes as much from your love for

me as it does from how you make love to me." 

 

He made a noise that I don't know how to describe, and then he was on me,

body to body, lips kissing, sucking and biting. I whimpered, the man knows

how much I love being bitten. He also knows how much I love his voice. 

 

"Gonna fuck you, old man. Gonna fuck that sweet ass. Gonna give you my

hard cock." 

 

Now I have to tell you, he could have been reading a textbook and I still

would have been writhing and moaning under him. But this particular lingo

was his fantasy and it made him hotter. I always knew when he called me

old man that I was in for a hard, rough fuck. 

 

He rose up and reached for the lube. I almost drooled as I watched him

slick himself. He grabbed my dick and stroked it a few times. 

 

"Get those legs up and show me that hole. Show me where you want me to

stick this rod." 

 

I moaned and immediately raised my legs to rest on his shoulders. He

nipped at my calf; I jerked up toward him. 

 

"You want me?" 

 

"God, yes!" 

 

"Then put me in you." 

 

I reached for him, directing him to me. He pushed in just the head and

then grinned down at me. 

 

"How's that?" 

 

"More, please. I need more." 

 

"How much more?" 

 

"All of it, I want all of you." 

 

"Greedy old man, aren't you?" 

 

"Only for you." 

 

At the word `you', he pushed all the way into me. The burn was short and

wonderful. As he pumped into me, I rocked up as much as I could to meet

him. His hips snapped forward and back, the sound of skin slapping against

skin loud, and very erotic to me. Each of his thrusts sent all he had into

me and my ass was telegraphing its pleasure at being used so roughly,

straight up my spine to my brain. 

 

He pushed the leg on his right side down to curve around his waist and

then his hand was on me, tugging and fondling my balls, wrapping around my

dick, his thumb rubbing hard over my slit, then the tip of his finger

probing at the hole, almost as if he was trying to invade me there as

well. 

 

I whimpered with the effort of holding back my climax. 

 

"Want to come, don't you?" 

 

"Yes!" 

 

"Only when I say, not till then. Understand?" 

 

"Please! Need it." 

 

"I know." 

 

His hand stroked me lightly, too lightly to get me that last little bit

over the edge. He bent low and kissed me, holding still inside me. Then he

pulled back and grinned at me. 

 

"Are you ready?' 

 

"Bastard!" 

 

His grin widened, he pulled back and rammed into me, while pulling hard

on my cock and rubbing the slit once more. I bellowed as I exploded in his

hand. He pumped in and out of me, enjoying the extra squeeze of my ass as

my climax continued to rocket through me. As the waves lessened, he

slammed in once more and whispered my name as he filled me. 

 

I don't remember the next little while. I slept, then woke sometime

during the night to his shaking as he cried in his sleep. I pulled him

close and softly called to him until he woke. 

 

"Blackbird, I'm here. Wake up. I'm here." 

 

"Walter?" He sounded confused. 

 

"Yes, it's me. You're with me." 

 

"I was dreaming about my arm. It hurt like nothing else ever has. It

still hurts." 

 

"I know. I know." 

 

He turned his face into my throat and sucked at the skin there. I

caressed his body, offering touch to drive away the nightmare. 

 

"You still want me. You don't know how much that means to me." 

 

"Shush, now. I've wanted you from the minute I saw you. Nothing is ever

going to change that." 

 

He snuggled in even closer. I thought he'd gone back to sleep until he

spoke. 

 

"Walter, why did you call me Blackbird?" 

 

"Just seems to fit. It's from a song by the Beatles." 

 

"How does it go?" 

 

"The part that I thought of was the first verse. 

 

'Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn

to fly. All your life 

You were only waiting for this moment to arrive'. " 

 

"Because of my arm." 

 

"It isn't just that, Alex. We've both been broken, and put ourselves back

together, but it's never been as good as new. I don't think we can be

alone. My broken spaces fit into yours like pieces of a puzzle fit

together, and once the puzzle is finished you get a wonderful, beautiful

picture." 

 

"You really think we can have that?" 

 

"Someday. This house is a start. It'll be a place for you to rest when

you need to. A place for us to shut out the world for a while." 

 

"I love you, Walter." 

 

I hugged him closer and tilted his head up for a kiss. He'd finally said

the words. Nothing could stop us now. 

 

Nathan got out of his car and opened the trunk to remove the grocery bags

from his shopping trip. 

 

"Nathan." 

 

He swung around searching for the voice; he saw no one near-by. The

street was empty except for a neighbor five houses up and across. He knew

it couldn't have been him; he was just barely civil, and Nathan felt sure

that was because he feared Raul. Turning back to the car, he bent forward

again. 

 

"Please." 

 

The front door opened, and Raul looked out. He watched as Nathan stepped

away from the car toward Walter and Alex's house. Nathan broke into a run;

Raul jumped over the porch railing and followed. He saw Nathan stop and

bend down over what looked like a pile of clothes. 

 

Nathan touched Alex gently; it was obvious he'd been beaten; one eye was

swollen shut, his prosthesis hung at a strange angle. He was curled into a

ball, his good arm wrapped around his ribs. 

 

"Alex, my god." 

 

Alex cracked his good eye open. "Heard me." 

 

"Just barely. Raul call the paramedics!" 

 

"No! House... call Walter." Alex's head rolled back, and Nathan knew he

was out. He wasn't sure why, but he did as Alex asked. 

 

"I'll get the key. Stay here with him." 

 

"Nathan, he needs a doctor." 

 

"Probably, but its Walter's call now. The two of them have secrets and I

think Alex has a good reason for staying away from hospitals." 

 

Raul didn't like the idea, but he crouched down next to Alex as Nathan

ran to get the key. When Nathan opened the door, Raul gently lifted Alex

and carried him inside. When he reached the bedroom with his burden, he

found the bed turned down. 

 

Nathan already had the phone in his hand. There was no answer at the

condo number. He disconnected, looking at Raul. 

 

"No answer. I'll have to go to the house and get the work number." 

 

"Speed two." 

 

Nathan and Raul looked down. "Anything I should tell him besides to get

here?" 

 

"Bring Scully and Mulder." 

 

Nathan nodded and hit the speed dial. Kim was putting on her coat to

leave when the phone rang. She groaned, but walked over to pick it up. 

 

"AD Skinner's office." 

 

"I need to speak to Walter, please." 

 

"May I take a message?" 

 

"Is he there or not? This is an emergency." 

 

"Who's calling please?" 

 

"This is Nathan." 

 

Walter's office door opened; he had on his coat, ready to leave. Kim

covered the mouthpiece of the phone. 

 

"Sir, its someone named Nathan; he says it's an emergency." 

 

Kim was shocked at the way Skinner grabbed the phone from her. 

 

"Nathan, what is it?" 

 

"Walter, Alex is here. He's hurt and he won't let us call paramedics." 

 

"I'll be there as soon as I can." 

 

"He said to bring Scully and Mulder." 

 

"Shit, that will slow me down." Turning to look at Kim's startled face he

ordered, "Get Scully and Mulder! Tell them I need them right away, and

tell Scully to bring her medical bag." 

 

She hurried to use the phone in his office, since he hadn't ended his

call. 

 

"Nathan, will you stay with him until I get there?" 

 

"Stupid question, Walter." 

 

"Not so stupid. What if whoever hurt him knows were he is and comes

looking for him?" 

 

"Raul's here. I can have him get his gun if you think we might need it." 

 

"Is Alex awake?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Let me talk to him, then I'll know." 

 

Walter heard a small sound and cringed at the pain it contained. 

 

"Alex, do they know where you are?" 

 

"No." 

 

"Good. Nathan and Raul will stay with you until we get there. Kim is

tracking down Mulder and Scully now. Hang on; I'll be there soon. I love

you." 

 

"Walter, he's out again. Raul and I will try and do what we can until you

get here. He needs a doctor." 

 

"Scully is a doctor." The door flew open and Mulder entered the room. One

down, one to go, thought Walter. "Nathan, we'll be there as quickly as we

can. Thank you." 

 

"Just be careful, you can't take care of him if you wrap your car around

a telephone pole." 

 

I disconnected the call and turned to look at Mulder and Kim. They were

both watching me as if a straight jacket were looming in my future.

Mulder, in his usual way, jumped into the possible line of fire. 

 

"Sir, what's going on?" 

 

"We need to get to Maryland. Alex is hurt, needs medical care and he

asked for you and Scully. I imagine that means he has some intel. Kim, did

you find Scully?" 

 

"She's on her way back here. She hadn't gotten home yet." 

 

"Good, thank you, Kim. You can go on home, but come in a little early

tomorrow; I won't be in. Once you cancel my appointments, take the rest of

the day off." 

 

The phone on the desk rang and Skinner grabbed it. 

 

"Skinner." 

 

"Sir, I'm pulling into the parking garage, do you need me up there?" 

 

"No, Mulder and I will come down; meet us at my car, please." 

 

Mulder kept looking at me on the way down in the elevator. I knew he was

dying to ask. I also knew that there was no way he wouldn't get the full

picture once we arrived at the house. As good as he is at profiling, he'd

probably figure out which one of us topped last. So being the cantankerous

bastard that I am, I decided to make him wait for it. 

 

Scully was waiting next to my car; bag in hand. She and Mulder exchanged

looks as I opened the doors; he shrugged. They got into the car without

comment. I pulled out of the building, threading through traffic, and as

soon as I hit the freeway, I floored it. 

 

Scully gasped from the backseat and Mulder just gripped the handle above

his window. The drive was silent, thank god. If either of them had tried

to talk to me, I'd have probably wrecked the car. I pulled up at the

house, was out, running toward the door before Mulder had opened his

seatbelt. Raul opened the door as I reached it and I barreled past him

without a word. 

 

Nathan was kneeling by the bed, tenderly holding an ice bag against

Alex's swollen face. He looked up at me as I sat on the other side of the

bed. 

 

"He keeps floating in and out, Walter. I really think he needs to go to a

hospital." 

 

"I can't keep him safe in a hospital." I reached out to touch him

carefully. That alone caused his head to turn toward me. 

 

"He knows your touch." 

 

I heard Raul's voice as he led Scully and Mulder toward the room. Nathan

rose and moved out of the way as Scully moved right to the bed. She

checked his pulse before she even put down her bag. Mulder for once kept

quiet. 

 

I sat, keeping contact with him as Scully examined him. 

 

"Sir, I need to get x-rays. His ribs are probably cracked and there could

be occipital damage." 

 

"We can't keep him safe in a hospital, Scully." 

 

"He's right, Scully. Krycek has too many enemies." 

 

"Walter." 

 

I looked at Raul, surprised to hear him interject. 

 

"Yes, Raul?" 

 

"I know a doctor with his own x-ray facilities. I'm sure he'd let your

friend here use them. Private clinic, this time of night it will be

closed." 

 

"Thank you, Raul." 

 

He nodded and left the room. 

 

"Raul has become quite fond of your Alex, Walter." Nathan said. "He's

been keeping watch ever since I called you. We'll need to get him wrapped

up to take him there. I'll go borrow Mrs. King's van for transport." 

 

I could feel Scully and Mulder watching me as Nathan left the room.

Scully moved over to stand next to Mulder, averting her eyes when I pulled

the sheet back and rolled Alex's bruised body carefully onto a blanket. 

 

"How long, Sir?" 

 

I didn't need to ask how long what. Nor was I surprised that Scully asked

instead of Mulder. Mulder would have put all the pieces together in his

head by that point. 

 

"Years. I wouldn't have brought you into this if he hadn't asked me to.

If you don't wish to care for him I'll ask Raul's friend to do it." 

 

"Scully, take care of him. The fewer people involved the better." 

 

"Mulder, you hate him..." 

 

"Scully, don't you get it? Skinner said years. That means some of the

information he's passed on to us came from Krycek." 

 

"He got the information that led you to Mulder in time to save him,

Scully." 

 

I dropped my bombshell just as Raul came back. "Walter, Nathan has the

van out front. Want me to carry him out?" 

 

"No, I can get him." I tossed my keys to Mulder. "Follow us or go back to

the city, up to you." 

 

I lifted Alex and carried my precious burden through the house. I heard

Raul rumble something to them, then hurried footsteps behind me. As Raul

closed the van door, I saw them getting into my car. Nathan drove, with

Raul giving him instructions. 

 

We pulled up at the back of the small building, Raul jumping out to open

the door. A man in a lab coat was standing next to a gurney. Raul lifted

Alex before I could get out and placed him on the gurney. I watched as

Mulder and Scully stepped from my car. 

 

Raul and his friend were already pushing the gurney up the ramp. Nathan's

hand landed on my shoulder as he walked with me. We followed toward the

room with the x-ray equipment. Alex picked that moment to wake, and seeing

a white lob coat, he panicked, trying to scramble from the gurney. I

pushed the doctor to the side and called him. 

 

"Blackbird, it's okay." I'd never called him that in front of anyone

else; it worked better than his name would have. He turned to focus on me.

 

 

"Walter, where are we?" 

 

"It's a clinic, owned by a friend of Raul's." 

 

"Did you bring Mulder and Scully?" 

 

"We're here, Krycek." 

 

He turned toward Mulder's voice. "I have the antidote. Had to inject it,

only way to get it out." 

 

Mulder pushed Raul to the side to get to the gurney. "You're sure it

works?" 

 

"Saw it work." 

 

"People, can we get the man to x-ray?" 

 

Raul picked Mulder up and set him aside, then starting pushing the gurney

again. Nathan grinned at the stunned expression on Mulder's face. But

then, Nathan was used to being moved where his lover wanted him. 

 

I shut them out then, holding onto Alex's hand as we moved him into the

xray lab. They set things up as I concentrated on him. 

 

"Sir, you need to leave while we shoot." 

 

"Come on, Walter. We'll wait outside." 

 

I reluctantly let Raul pull me out into the corridor. As soon as the door

was opened again, I was back at his side. They left us alone while the

x-rays were developed. 

 

"Alex, this is it for you. Time you retired." 

 

He tried to smile, but stopped when it made his face hurt. I bent to kiss

him. 

 

"I was afraid I wouldn't make it to you. Didn't know how much damage

they'd done to me." 

 

"Hush now, rest." 

 

Walter bent to kiss me again, and I forgot the pain for a little while.

Retire, he'd said. For the first time, I felt that I could. Neither of us

heard the door, but we did hear the gasp. Walter hadn't bothered to cover

me back up, so I was bare. At Scully's reaction he flipped the blanket

over me. 

 

"Sir, we have a room set up down the hall." 

 

Walter reached for the gurney and helped me move onto it. Didn't take

long to get me down the hall. He stood next to me holding my hand,

uncaring that Mulder and Scully were in the room. Once the x-rays were

checked, my ribs were bound. Scully took what felt like half of my blood

and went off to the lab with it. The other doctor finished examining me

and left as well. 

 

Mulder stepped over to the exam table once Scully and the doctor had left

the room. 

 

"Seems I've been pretty blind for a profiler. Thank you for all that

you've done." 

 

"I didn't do it for you, Mulder." 

 

"I know." 

 

He left the room. Nathan and Raul stepped over and smiled down at me. As

usual it was Nathan who spoke. 

 

"David gave us some good drugs for you. He said it's fine to take you

home and gave us a list of instructions. Want to get out of here?" 

 

"Yeah, I do. Thank you, for helping me." 

 

"You're our friend, Alex." Raul told me. 

 

They put me back on the gurney and rolled me out, Nathan making a side

trip to tell the others we were leaving. Walter held me carefully on the

trip home. Once they had me in my own bed, doped to the gills, Nathan

announced that he would go make dinner. Raul said he'd be in the living

room if we needed him. 

 

"Alex, I'm going to change clothes. Sleep if you can. I'll wake you when

Nathan has some dinner ready." 

 

I nodded, already drifting. It was so good to be home. 

 

Alex was asleep by the time I was changed. I walked into the living room

to find Raul sitting by the window, watching the street. 

 

"Raul, I don't think anyone will come looking for him, he's very good at

covering his tracks." 

 

"Actually, I was watching to see if those people come back." 

 

"Scully and Mulder? Why?" 

 

"I don't like their attitude toward Alex, just plan on expressing that." 

 

I was floored. I knew he liked us both but didn't realize he was that

fond of Alex. And I knew it to be nothing more. Raul was so hopelessly in

love with Nathan that he would never even consider cheating on him. As for

Alex, I knew he was happy with me. I had no fear of him cheating, and he

respected Nathan too much to mess with his lover. 

 

"There's a lot of history among the four of us. Alex just brought them

something that will make them look at him in a whole different light." 

 

"Are they so blind then? That they can't see his goodness?" 

 

"Alex doesn't consider himself to be all that good." 

 

"Good comes from doing right, even when it isn't understood or popular." 

 

"Alex would be glad to know you see that in him." 

 

We had been so engrossed in talking that I hadn't heard the car. I did

hear the footsteps on the porch, and rose to answer the door. 

 

"Come in." 

 

I led the way back to the living room, motioned to seats. 

 

"What did you find?" 

 

"There are antibodies in his blood that I've never seen. I want to get to

a more complete lab and work on this, but we didn't want to leave you

here." Scully answered. 

 

"Alex's car is in the garage, we can use it to get around. I won't be

going back to the city until he's able to care for himself." 

 

Mulder studied me. I knew when the realization hit him. Scully, while

brilliant in her way, will never make the leaps Mulder does, but she does

read his face fairly well. 

 

"Mulder, what are you smirking about?" 

 

Before he could answer, Nathan came and stood in the doorway, "Excuse me,

I didn't realize they were here. Do I need to make my dinner go further?" 

 

His voice did not have the warmth I was used to. Mulder stood and pulled

Scully to her feet. 

 

"We need to get on the road. Sir, I'll call you when I know more. Come on

Scully." 

 

I walked them to the door; as Scully preceded him out, he turned to me.

"Sir, where shall I park your car?" 

 

"At the Hoover will be fine, Mulder." 

 

"Yes, Sir. You'll be leaving soon, won't you?" 

 

"Yes, I bought this house to retire to." 

 

Mulder held out his hand, I took it. "Thank him again. As soon as we have

the first batch ready, I'll bring enough for you." 

 

"Raul, Nathan and the doctor as well." 

 

"Of course." 

 

I heard Alex's voice float over my shoulder. "Mulder, start with the ones

you know you can trust, you'll need them." 

 

I turned to wrap my arm around him for support. 

 

"Which ones do you suggest?" 

 

"Everyone you saw into when you could read minds. After that, take a page

from an old scifi story." 

 

"Which one?" 

 

"Invasion of the Body Snatchers. And remember the securest way to run a

revolution." 

 

Mulder grinned, "I'll do that. Get better. Goodnight, Sir." 

 

Then he jogged out to the car. Alex sagged a little against me, but Raul

was right there bracing him on the other side. 

 

"You need to go back to bed." 

 

"I need to eat, haven't eaten in two days." 

 

"Raul, take him back to the bedroom. Walter, come with me and we'll fix

dinner trays. We'll picnic on your bed." 

 

I looked at Raul as he lifted Alex effortlessly. "Raul, I expected you to

say something to them." 

 

"Body language was better, more respectful. I think they came to

enlightenment tonight." 

 

He swept past me and Nathan tugged on my arm. I followed him into the

kitchen. "Walter, I wanted something that would be easy on Alex's stomach.

I know he loves egg drop soup, so I made that, and shrimp stir-fry. I also

made a light chocolate pudding for him; he looks thin." 

 

"Well you certainly know what he likes." 

 

I pulled out the bed tray for Alex's dinner. Nathan started arranging

dishes as I got us all beer from the fridge. We ended up with two full

trays and headed toward the bedroom. I could make out the rumble of Raul's

voice as he said something to Alex. 

 

Alex was propped up against the headboard, pillows around him to support

his body. Raul leaned against the bedpost at the foot, his big bare feet

resting next to Alex's hips. Nathan placed the tray he carried across

Raul's lap; I positioned the one I had over Alex's. 

 

"Egg drop soup! And pudding. Nathan, you're way too good to me." 

 

"And you, my dear Alex, are stoned. Walter, I don't think beer is a good

idea in his condition." 

 

"He won't drink more than a couple of sips, won't want his palate ruined

for your pudding." 

 

I made myself comfortable next to Alex as Nathan sat cross-legged next to

Raul. Everything was in bowls to make it easier for four grown men to eat

in bed. There was no conversation until we finished the soup course, and I

was surprised that it was Raul who started it. 

 

"Walter, I know you and Alex have your secrets, but I heard enough today

to know something big is happening. And since Nathan and I are involved

now - I need to know - what will Mulder be bringing for us when the batch

is done?" 

 

"You're probably going to think I'm insane if I tell you everything." 

 

"Try me." 

 

I was surprised that Nathan was not being his usual chatty self. But

later Alex would tell me that Nathan often deferred to Raul; I just hadn't

seen it, because I didn't spend as much time with them as he had. 

 

"For several years now Mulder has been tracking down a global conspiracy.

There is a plan in the works, by alien beings, to take over the planet.

Alex has been undercover with the human collaborators, bringing out

information when he could. Mulder didn't know until today that Alex and I

are lovers, or that the information I'd passed on to him was acquired by

Alex." 

 

"So what did Alex inject himself with?" 

 

"The aliens are coming at us from several angles. One of the things they

do is gestate in a human host. Alex brought us an antidote that will

prevent them from using anyone who has been vaccinated that way." 

 

"It will also prevent us from coming back, Walter." 

 

I turned to look at Alex, touching his hand. "Good, that would be even

more horrible for me." 

 

"Well, you'll never have to worry about that again." 

 

Nathan was looking stunned, Raul merely thoughtful. 

 

"You think we're insane, right?" 

 

"No, Walter. I've seen things that made me wonder, back when I lived in

New York. What do you mean by coming back? The more I know the better I

can look after us, until we get the vaccination." 

 

We talked, and after a while Nathan took the trays into the kitchen. He

came back and curled up with his head on Raul's thigh. Alex's head had

dropped to my shoulder long before, I'd shifted him to get my arm around

him. 

 

Raul and I had moved on to other subjects, as we'd found a lot of common

ground. I wasn't sure why he believed us, but it was good to have another

ally. His hand caressed Nathan's hair as Nathan drifted off to sleep. 

 

After a while, the conversation wound down, and I slipped into sleep

without realizing it. I woke to birdsong, my neck stiff from sleeping in

the same position all night. Nathan's bare foot was resting on my crotch,

as he slept facedown between Raul's legs. 

 

Alex had shifted just enough during the night to snuffle warm breath

across my throat. I'm not sure how Raul had turned without falling off the

bed, but his legs were in a large V. His big hands were wrapped up in

Nathan's hair, making it look like he was being blown. 

 

It was a not unpleasant sight to wake up to. In different circumstances,

I'd have just sat and waited for everyone to wake up, but my bladder had

other ideas. Note: after drinking beer, piss, before going to sleep. I

managed to ease out of the bed, shifting Alex to lie almost flat, not easy

with two other men in the bed. 

 

I was still standing at the toilet when Nathan barreled into the room.

"Scoot over." 

 

"Do you have no sense of privacy?" 

 

"You want privacy or a wet bed?" I moved to the side and gave him room.

I'd almost finished anyway. 

 

I was at the sink washing my hands when Raul joined us. 

 

"Walter, Alex is asking for you." 

 

"Thanks." 

 

I hurried out to check on him. I sat down next to him; he grinned up at

me. 

 

"Need to pee, Walter." 

 

I reached out to help him sit up; he was warm to the touch. I bent and

put my cheek against his forehead. 

 

"Alex, I think you have a fever." 

 

"Probably; most of the test subjects ran a fever." 

 

"How long did it last?" 

 

"A couple of days. It's like getting an inoculation, Walter. You might

feel achy when you have yours; I'm hurting too much from being beaten to

tell you for sure." 

 

I steadied him as he rose, and we made our way to the bathroom. Raul was

coming out; "Nathan went home to shower. He offered to make breakfast for

you guys." 

 

"I can manage, thank him for me." 

 

"We'll see you later, then. Give a yell if you need us." 

 

I watched until Alex was by the toilet, then went to lock the door behind

Raul. I wasn't worried really, but better to keep things locked for now.

When I got back Alex was brushing his teeth. 

 

"I'll go start the coffee." 

 

Alex mumbled something that sounded like `thanks'. I was pulling out the

mix for waffles when he walked carefully into the room. 

 

"Sleeping with the neighbors. I'm sure we're the gossip of the entire

street this morning." 

 

I chuckled at him. "Too bad none of us got laid; they probably think we

were having an orgy. Although, when I woke up I thought Raul was getting

blown until my eyes focused." 

 

"Can you imagine what they think about you and Raul carrying me around?" 

 

"'Kinky homos', is what I think old man Johnson said. Personally, I think

he's jealous." 

 

"Of which one of us?" 

 

The phone rang before I could answer him. I'd left it in the bedroom and

it'd clicked to voicemail before I got to it. I took it back to the

kitchen with me. It rang as soon as I placed it on the counter. 

 

"Skinner." 

 

"Sir, just calling with an update. Scully's found no known diseases in

Alex's blood. On closer look, she found two different sets of antibodies."

 

 

"One to stop the gestation, one to prevent conversion to super soldiers."

 

 

"Damn, tell Alex thanks again. I'd give him a kiss if I wasn't afraid of

you or Raul ripping me in two." 

 

I laughed, "I wouldn't hurt you over a kiss, as long as no tongue was

involved. How long before the first batch is ready?" 

 

"A few days. The first one will be small; Scully is insisting on more

testing before she gives it to anyone outside our closed group." 

 

"I wouldn't expect anything less of her. We'll talk to you soon then." 

 

"Yes, Sir." 

 

I turned the phone off, smiled at Alex as I went back to making waffles.

For the next few days we took it easy. Alex was having quite a bit of pain

so I pampered him, and so did Raul and Nathan. They insisted on cooking

for us every night. 

 

And I do admit that since Alex was in no condition for our usual favorite

form of recreation, the company was welcome. We became closer friends than

before. 

 

Mulder stood on the porch, a sassy grin on his face. 

 

"Where's Papa bear?" 

 

"Are you actively seeking pain, Mulder?" 

 

"No, why?" 

 

"Walter would not like being called Papa Bear." 

 

"I wasn't talking about him. I meant that mountain of a neighbor." 

 

"Raul is probably at work. Come on in." 

 

"Where is your better half?" 

 

"He went out to buy groceries. I assume you brought the innoculations?" 

 

"Yes, and Scully is working on an oral form, so we can give it to people

without their knowledge, if necessary." 

 

"Want to save all the anti vaccination fanatics?" 

 

"Eventually; I won't play god, Alex." 

 

I'd led him into the kitchen as we talked and he dropped into a chair. 

 

"I didn't expect that you would. Want something to drink?" 

 

"Anything cold. So, think I might wangle an invitation to dinner? I'll

even help cook." 

 

"I have no problems with your staying for dinner. But I've been in your

apartment, and I don't think Walter would want just coffee and peanut

butter for dinner. So we'll let him and Papa Bear cook." 

 

I heard the car pull in and the beep of the horn. Thrusting the bottle of

beer I'd pulled from the fridge at him, I opened the back door. Walter was

bent over the trunk hauling out bags. 

 

"I saw Mulder's car out front. How long has he been here?" 

 

"Long enough to be offered a beer and dinner." 

 

I reached to take a bag from him, only to watch him frown. He was still

treating me as if I'd break, a situation I'd been hoping to rectify that

night; I was damn horny. He relented, slightly, "Grab the chips." 

 

I walked to the trunk to find a bag with two types of chips inside. Now

that would strain me. I reached the kitchen just as Mulder pulled out a

small zippered pouch, much like diabetics use to carry their supplies. 

 

"This is enough for six people. I brought extra in case the doctor has a

wife. I can get you more in a week." 

 

"Raul has family, Nathan is on his own. But I do have other friends who

would take it on my word." 

 

"Well, let me know how many you need." 

 

"I'll do that. Alex, Nathan called; he's bringing home wine. He said Raul

would be here soon to help with the cooking." 

 

"Walter, I'm better; I can help you." 

 

He walked over to me and kissed me, a slow, soft, unhurried kiss. "I know

you are, but let me enjoy spoiling you a little longer." 

 

Now how could I argue with that? Especially when he'd just declared us in

a way that could not be misunderstood. Stepping back, he grinned at me. 

 

"I will let you put things away while I get changed. Mulder, are you

going to give me the shot?" 

 

"Yes, Sir. Scully said it has to be administered in the ass." 

 

I swung around, seeing the mischief in Mulder's eyes as Walter burst into

laughter. 

 

"Nice try, Agent, but I'm not showing you my ass." 

 

Walter left the room, still snickering. Mulder shrugged at me. "Thought

I'd take a stab at it." 

 

"Just keep this in mind, Mulder, that ass may not have my name written on

it, but it is mine, nevertheless. So hands off." 

 

"Can't blame a guy for trying to cop a feel." He grinned at me and I saw

no threat, just a man who had accepted me, finally." 

 

Epilogue: 2012 

 

Walter spends most of his days during the good weather taking care of the

garden or our yard. I spend mine doing computer work, translations,

security checks, or sometimes just watching him as he putters. 

 

Mulder and Scully finally left the FBI. They married and bought a house

close enough for visits. She works at a nearby hospital. Mulder still does

occasional consultation for the FBI, but mostly he writes - true stories

that everyone believes to be fiction. 

 

The most recent one brought Nathan to the door in the middle of the night

to ask for details. I called Mulder the next day to yell at him for my

missed sleep. He just chuckled at me. He's right, only someone as involved

in what happened, as Nathan was, would realize Mulder had been writing

about me. 

 

Nathan and Raul are our closest friends. I had expected them to run for

the hills the night a super soldier showed up at our Fourth of July cook

out. By that point, the four of us were all wearing small pieces of

magnetite at all times. Walter and I had matching rings made of it, as

well as the piece embedded next to our collarbones. 

 

Nathan had puked, then pulled himself together and helped with clean up.

I was damn proud of him. We'd all gotten shit faced after that, and gave

the neighbors a new reason for gossip. The four of us had shared the bed

again that night, but no one was in the mood for sex. It was all about

comfort and security. 

 

Although, I have to say if I was ever to consider straying, it would be

with Raul or Nathan. Next to Walter, I have the most faith in them. But I

think if it ever happened, it would be a group thing, the four of us

together. 

 

I know that occasionally they invite someone to join them for a night.

Mulder slept at their place the night he brought our innoculations. I

never asked if he actually slept in the guestroom. I suspect the guestroom

wasn't used, based on the way he moved when he came to tell us goodbye. 

 

Walter had once told me we were both broken. Neither of us feels broken

anymore. 

 

Blackbird (Lennon/McCartney)

(Print the Lyrics) 

 

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arrive. 

 

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see All your life 

You were only waiting for this moment to be free. 

 

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night. 

 

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night. 

 

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arrive You were only waiting for

this moment to arrive You were only waiting for this moment to arrive.


	2. Only Waiting

Mulder was sitting at the table on the patio drinking beer and watching as Walter fussed with the fire in the BBQ pit. Alex had gone inside to get Walter a fresh beer. Mulder turned at the approaching footsteps. Raul was carrying a big cooler and Nathan was behind him with a Tupperware container. 

 

"Hello, Mulder." Raul rumbled as he put the cooler down next to the table, flipped it open and took out a bottle of some imported beer and immediately joined Walter by the fire. 

 

Nathan put his container on the table and he grinned at Mulder. "I hear Walter wouldn't drop his pants for you. I don't have that problem, when do you want do this?"

 

Mulder grinned at him and looked over to Raul, "What about him?"

 

"Raul's a little more reserved than I am but I'm sure we can convince him. I'll go see what Alex is up to."

 

Mulder watched the two men exchange conversation as they fussed over the fire. When his beer was gone he helped himself to one of the imported ones from the cooler. 

 

Nathan called out the door, "Are the hunters going to have that fire ready soon? Us poor gatherers are starving here."

 

Walter turned with a grin to yell, "Bring out the steaks."

 

Nathan nodded and turned back to the kitchen, coming out moments later with a large platter covered with steaks and burgers. Alex was behind him with a relish tray loaded with onions, pickles, tomatoes, olives, and deviled eggs. 

 

Mulder watched as Nathan and Alex made several trips back and forth, until the table was in danger of collapsing from the weight of all the food. But then he figured a man Raul's size must need a lot of calories.

 

Mulder enjoyed the conversation that accompanied dinner. He'd never realized Walter had such a good sense of humor. By the time dinner was over, he was more than a little drunk. As he stood to help with clean up he stumbled a little, but was caught by a strong hand.

 

"Thank you, Papa Bear."

 

Raul looked startled and Nathan snickered. 

 

"I think Mulder better sit while we clear the table and make coffee. And I think maybe Walter or I should give you guys your injections." Alex said as he tried to hide his grin. 

 

They all agreed that Mulder shouldn't drive that night. Raul was the one who said he should sleep at their place.

 

"He should stay at our place. I mean you haven't got a guest room and that sofa will tie him in knots."

 

"You're talking about a man who didn't even own a bed for years, Raul. We don't want to put you out." Walter told him.

 

Nathan put in his two cents quickly, "We're all comrades now. He's more than welcome to our guest room."

 

Alex kicked Walter before he could say another word. Alex intended to get laid and he didn't want Mulder listening to them. So Mulder went home with Raul and Nathan, with Raul holding on to him to keep him upright. 

 

******

 

They entered the house and Nathan put on some music while Raul showed Mulder to the bathroom. Coming back into the living room Raul hugged Nathan from behind. 

 

"He called me Papa Bear. What do you think about that?"

 

"I think he wants to find out what Papa Bear is like."

 

"Do you want to let him find out what Papa Bear's bed is like?"

 

"Up to you, Papa, I'm just the baby bear around here."

 

Raul snorted, "Yeah, like you never top."

 

Nathan grinned at his lover and kissed him. They pulled back when they heard Mulder clear his throat. Nathan turned to look at the man who had become a friend in a very short time.

 

"Mulder, want to see if Papa Bear's bed is just right?"

 

"What?" Mulder looked nervous and Nathan dove in for the kill shot.

 

"You want to know what it's like don't you? Want to find out what Papa Bear is packing in those jeans of his? I can tell you from first-hand knowledge that it is something else."

 

"I ah…Maybe I should…"

 

Raul grinned as Mulder tried to come up with something. "Mulder, Nathan is offering to share. What did they teach you to say when someone shares?"

 

"Ah…thank you?"

 

"That's right." Raul became serious. "Up to you, Mulder. Nathan and I enjoy sharing other men occasionally, but if we've misread the situation, no harm no foul. The guestroom is the last door on the left. Feel free to join us if you wish."

 

Raul steered Nathan out of the room and to their bedroom. He was peeling off his shirt when Nathan's laugh floated across the room. 

 

"When you make up your mind, you go for it don't you, Mulder?"

 

When the shirt cleared his head, Raul saw Mulder standing in the doorway naked. He automatically assessed the lean body. Raul knew that Mulder would have probably been happier if he had been invited to share a bed with Walter and Alex, but he also knew that it wasn't likely to happen, not now and maybe never. But since he wasn't looking for love, he didn't mind being a substitute.

 

Nathan drew Mulder to the bed and pushed him down onto it, kissing him and playing with his nipples. Raul watched while he finished undressing, then joined them on the bed. Nathan rose to finish removing his clothes as Raul took over the task of kissing Mulder senseless.

 

Shortly, Mulder found himself lying trapped between the two men. Mulder's legs were pulled up to rest over their hips, Raul kissing as Nathan nuzzled at a nipple. One hand circled his cock and pumped slowly as another teased the delicate area behind his balls. 

 

Raul pulled up and smiled at the depraved look in Mulder's eyes. "Have you ever done this before, Mulder?"

 

"I went to Oxford."

 

"I'll take that as a yes. How long since the last time?"

 

"A few years. I've been busy."

 

Nathan looked up, "Too busy to get laid? Boy, you need to get a life."

 

"I'm working on that."

 

Raul swatted Nathan playfully. "Don't pick on the baby bear."

 

Silence descended as the two men went back to work on Mulder's body. They soon had him moaning and writhing. When he started to whine Raul pulled back a little.

 

"Mulder, Nathan is going first. He's smaller than me; that's better for you since it's been a while."

 

Mulder nodded, too turned on to manage coherent speech. Nathan pulled away to get the lube and a condom. Raul continued to torture Mulder's nipples until Nathan touched him lightly on the arm. 

 

Raul turned Mulder on his side to let Nathan spoon in behind him. Mulder hissed as Nathan penetrated him and Nathan stilled to let Mulder's body adjust. Raul ran his hands over the lean thigh as he waited with them for Mulder to indicate he was ready. 

 

Soon Nathan began to move, taking it slow and easy, but pushing every inch into Mulder. He knew that Mulder would need to be opened and relaxed to take in Raul's monster. Mulder was making the most delightful little noises as Nathan fucked him and Raul continued to caress and kiss him.

 

He actually managed a word just before he sprayed come all over Raul. "GOD!"

 

Nathan chuckled, "Almost, but not quite."

 

Nathan pumped in and reached his own climax just as Raul let out a sigh and added his come to Mulder's between them. 

 

Nathan was the one to grab a towel to clean them and he pulled to covers over them as they dozed. Some time later, Mulder woke to the feel of a warm mouth covering his cock. He moaned and opened his eyes to see Nathan smiling at him.

 

"Ready for round two? It's Papa Bear's turn."

 

Mulder groaned as his ass twitched in protest at the thought. His mind however, wanted what Raul carried around between his thighs. He wanted to know what it was like to be fucked by someone that big, at least once. 

 

Raul pulled up off of Mulder's cock and the two men helped guide Mulder to a position on all fours. Nathan wiggled underneath him to play with his cock as Raul took his time rocking slowly back and forth until he was balls deep in Mulder's ass. 

 

Mulder sighed against Nathan's thigh where his head was resting. Raul ran his big hands over Mulder's ass.

 

"You okay, Mulder?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Nathan lifted up and sucked on the tip of Mulder's cock. The answering groan convinced Raul that he could proceed. Nathan continued to mouth Mulder's cock as Raul fucked him from behind. Mulder attempted to suck Nathan but he was in sensory overload and didn't do a very good job of it. 

 

Nathan, however, didn't mind. He wanted it to be good for Mulder and knew that his Raul wouldn't let him be left out. 

 

Mulder's ass protested against being opened so widely, but his brain reveled in sensation. He began to rock back to meet Raul's thrusts. As the pleasure replaced the tingle of pain Mulder found his voice.

 

"Raul, harder! Want it harder!"

 

Nathan slipped out from under Mulder, knowing it was going to get violent. Raul couldn't resist being told to fuck harder. Nathan knelt next to the two men and watched as Raul pounded into Mulder's ass. 

 

He knew from very first hand experience that Mulder would be sore the next day, but he also knew it was the best kind of sore. The 'oh-my-god-I-got-royally-fucked' sore that made you smile in spite of the tension of your muscles. 

 

Nathan stroked his dick slowly as he watched his lover's cock opening up Mulder's hole. Mulder had descended into the realm of their cave-dwelling ancestors, his grunts and groans coming from deep in his body.

 

Raul reached out and pulled Nathan over for a kiss. Then he whispered to him. "I'm going to finish him off then I'll take care of you, baby."

 

Nathan nodded and continued to stroke his cock as Raul reached under Mulder's body to grasp him. Slamming into Mulder as hard as he could, he pumped Mulder's dick. The mattress absorbed most of the sound of Mulder's scream, but enough of it filled the room to make the other men smile. 

 

Raul kept still, buried in Mulder until his ass stopped twitching on Raul's cock. When Mulder slid forward, Raul's cock slipped free. Mulder lay in a heap of shivering flesh as Raul disposed of the condom.

 

Raul got comfy against the headboard and Nathan straddled him. Mulder became aware again in time to watch Nathan spray Raul’s chest with come as Raul filled Nathan's ass. Mulder let the two men move him around, getting him settled between them in the bed and then went to sleep. 

 

*****

 

Mulder woke the next morning alone in the bed, but the smell of coffee filled the room. He stumbled to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, pissed and then inspected his body in the full-length mirror on the bathroom door. 

 

There was a complete set of Raul's handprints on his hips. He touched them lightly. He would need to stay away from Scully for a few days or else confess to her. He touched his ass lightly and found it to be as delightfully sore as he'd expected. 

 

Following the scent of coffee, he found Raul and Nathan in the kitchen. 

 

"Morning, Mulder. How do you feel?" Nathan asked as he got up to get Mulder a mug for coffee.

 

"Like I was fucked by a horse."

 

Raul chuckled, "I'm not that big."

 

"Lover, I beg to differ. Mulder is right on the target. You are indeed a stallion."

 

"Well I have to go. You two have a good day."

 

Nathan gave Raul a long loving goodbye kiss. Then Raul turned and kissed Mulder's cheek. "Thank you. I enjoyed you, a lot."

 

He went out the door and Nathan turned to look at Mulder.

 

"Want some ham and eggs; or waffles, maybe? You need some calories to replace all those you burned up last night."

 

"Nathan, I…"

 

"Don't worry, we don't kiss and tell. We won't be upset if you decide to let them know, but we won't tell them."

 

"Thanks. I think I would like something to eat. Waffles sound great. Do I have time to shower?"

 

"Sure and I put out a new toothbrush and razor on the back of the toilet for you."

 

Mulder kissed Nathan's cheek and headed for the bathroom. An hour later he went to let Walter and Alex know he was heading for home.

 

*****

 

Alex was sitting on the porch with his coffee and the paper as he saw Mulder come out of Nathan and Raul's house. Alex suppressed a grin when Mulder grimaced as he walked slowly down the steps. 

 

"Walter, Mulder is on his way over."

 

Walter came out onto the porch and smiled as he saw Mulder coming toward them. He exchanged a look with Alex, but neither of them commented. 

 

Mulder reached the house but didn't start up the steps. "I'm going to head for home. I'll bring out some more serum when it's ready. Just give me a call and let me know how much."

 

"We'll do that. Thanks Mulder." Walter said to him.

 

"Okay then, I'll talk to you soon." 

 

He turned and walked to his car. Alex and Walter kept straight faces until he was out of sight and then they laughed so hard they had to hold each other up. Finally, Alex calmed enough to speak.

 

"Think he'll be buying a strap on for Scully?"

 

"The way he was walking, I don't think he's going to want anything up there for some time to come." 

 

Walter looked across the yard to see Nathan grinning at them. Even from that distance, he caught the wink and it set him to laughing again. He grabbed Alex by the arm and hauled him inside; time to make Alex walk funny, too.

 

The end.


End file.
